


霸 宠 总 裁 攻 ✖️ 性 感 主 播 受

by XZWYB95



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XZWYB95/pseuds/XZWYB95
Kudos: 6





	霸 宠 总 裁 攻 ✖️ 性 感 主 播 受

前方警戒线：  
🚫搬运乱传！  
勿上升蒸煮！  
全程ooc预警！  
不喜勿喷！  
我玻璃心！

这  
是  
一  
辆  
深  
夜  
行  
驶  
的  
车  
！  
！

霸  
宠  
总  
裁  
攻  
✖️  
性  
感  
主  
播  
受  
（  
轻  
微  
S  
M  
向  
）

我丶  
丶  
丶  
丶  
丶  
丶  
丶

W的是一个吃播主播，但他最近很苦恼。  
因为这段时间他粉丝榜上排名第一的金主，  
总给他寄一些奇怪的食物，让他直播吃。  
黄瓜茄子牛奶棒，香蕉火腿象拔蚌。  
生活不易，大腿要抱。拒绝不了，不得不吃。

“Z哥，你猜我今天又收了什么奇怪的东西？居然是一整箱的海鲜——象拔蚌！你说我这个大金主是不是对我有非分之想，怎么全是那……哎，算了，不说那个人了。我要睡觉了，晚安哦。”

W把手机往枕头底下一放，整个人就睁着眼睛就看着天花板发呆。

只要他一有想说的话就会给Z发过去，但其实这个微信号已经五年没有过回过他的消息了。有时候他都觉得自己是不是有被虐倾向，当初狠狠占有他一切的人说消失就消失了，一句话都没留下，徒留他一个人在原地自我束缚。

有时候W真的很害怕自己再也前进不了了，但他知道，比起待在原地，他更害怕Z永远也不出现了。

W做了一个梦。梦里回到了他们互相支撑的那段时间。他在彻底成为孤儿的同时，捡到了浑身是伤的Z。他也没有去问Z从哪来，他只是想照顾Z的生活起居，然后Z帮他驱赶无处不在的孤独，这样互利就好。

原本他们可以就这么平淡的生活在一起，直到Z清冷的眼眸里带上了那种要占有他一切的欲望后，一切都变了。

浴缸，洗手台，阳台，沙发，双人床，棉绳，丝巾，镣铐，蜡烛。这个房子里所有的地方都见证了他们每夜隐藏在黑暗之中的疯狂。W心里和身体的空虚通通被Z填满了，整个人都陷入了餍足和幸福。

W是真的很喜欢那种被蒙上眼睛，然后其他感官成倍放大的快乐。

他能清楚的感受到Z用他带着微凉的手指，慢慢滑过他的脸颊，喉结，锁骨。然后揉捏他胸前的粉色直到它们涨的凸起。脚踝上的镣铐在他情动时带来的哐啷声和冰凉，顺着空气、沿着腿骨直达他的红唇。他的呼吸成了娇喘，求饶成了醉骨的嘤咛。

……

W觉得，在早上起床后的固定日常里偶尔加一个洗内裤，对他而言根本不算什么事。

W照常踩着点到了公司，然后在化妆间边上妆边听其他的主播叽叽喳喳聊着各种有关公司的八卦，然后他就知道了公司的大老板今天会空降，每个金牌主播都要挨个见一遍，不合格的会被开除。

说起来W其实并没什么主播天赋， 他一开始只是想着他万一火了，会不会Z就看到他了。没想到因为他那个奇怪的金主，他最近莫名其妙就真的火了起来，公司也开始注意到他，然后开始捧他。

“我应该不会被开除吧……都帮公司赚了这么多了……”W涂完润唇膏，对着镜子里的自己练习了会儿笑容，然后就去工作了。

……

晚上九点，W盘腿坐在沙发上，他扒了五个小时还是没扒明白他为什么就失业了。

他这28年的人生，先是父无母去家无，后来是失身失心失人，现在还又失业没有了经济来源。W再也忍不住哭了，他突然很讨厌自己现在的样子，一事无成一无是处。

他甚至开始去想，自己为什么要犯贱去等一个可能已经把他忘了的人。如果没有那个人，他现在会是什么样？W想着哭着，然后就蜷缩在沙发上睡着了。

半夜W迷迷糊糊的感觉自己有点冷，想拉毯子盖上却发现手动不了了，还有点疼，然后他就醒了。

W看着被捆住的手脚和全裸的自己一下子呆住了。房间里面的浴室水声哗哗作响。W突然就想到了什么，然后浓浓的紧张沿着四肢百骸蔓延，直到Z半裹着浴巾出现在他眼前，这些年一直翻涌的波涛突然就平静了下来。

“Z哥……你能把我放开吗？”W和Z对视了半天，再开口说话的时候已经带上了哭腔。一个五年不见的人突然以这种方式出现在他面前，还这么欺负他，真的挺委屈的。W再也忍不住了，眼泪和断了线一样一颗颗往下掉。

“宝贝，你这个样子我可能会控制不住我自己狠狠要你。”Z边说走到走到床边，伸出手捏住了W的下巴，把他低着的头抬了起来。

W泪眼朦胧的样子，说不出来有多么的让Z迷恋。舌尖轻轻舔舐着W的落泪，W突然受惊了一样往后挣扎。

“你知道的，所以不要躲。”Z眯了眯眼睛，声音喑哑。

W听了身体不自觉的抖了一下。是啊，他很清楚在做爱这件事上Z有多会折腾他，最可笑的是以前他还觉得很刺激很舒服。

Z看着W那自嘲的表情突然就烦躁了起来，一把扯掉浴巾，整个人撑在了W的身上。他的下身早就已经胀的青紫，此刻就直接顶在W那被掰开绑起来的双腿中间的、暴露在空气里的小穴上。

W感受到了臀部那里顶着的灼热，又控制不住自己想要后撤。W怎么会让他退，双手一下子就掐上了W胸前的两个小红豆，W被刺激的一阵颤栗，唇缝里还溢出了一丝轻吟。

Z低头吻在W的侧颈上，然后不断的啃咬吮吸发出暧昧至极的声音。  
“Z!不要，疼！”W不知道是脖子被咬疼了，还是胸前殷红的凸起被蹂躏的疼了，但他一句Z，没有让他得到解放，反而激起了身前这个人更加疯狂的占有欲。

“你叫我什么？”那是带着一丝咬牙切齿意味的声音。Z狠狠地咬住了W本就肿胀的乳头。手掐在了W白皙柔软的腰上，一下又一下，不停的变化位置。

Z知道他身体所有的敏感点，只是修长的手指在他身上游荡了几下，W就硬了。

Z感受到了W的变化。阴沉了半天的脸上突然露出了笑容。

“嗯？这是想要了？”Z边说着，手指边在W的阴茎上揉捏。

W被刺激的连连喘息。“Z…Z哥……你不要这么玩啊……”

“不这么玩，那这样呢？”

W瞪大了眼睛，他的硬挺居然被Z含住了，要知道他们以前做了那么多次，但Z从来没给他口过。

W的马眼处已经开始渗出晶莹，Z尽数吞了下去，舌头绕着龟头打转，手指灵活的揉捏着囊袋。W的脚趾已经被刺激的已经整个蜷起，手也握成了小拳头，身上红霞四起。

太激烈了从来没有过的感觉，W下一刻就感觉自己要射了。可这时Z突然就停下了动作，手指用力按住了马眼的射精处。即将喷薄的快意突然被制止，W整个人都不上不下，说不出的难过。

“呜…Z哥…求你了……你让我射吧…我好难受……”W忍不住让腰臀挪了挪，像是在对着Z告饶。

“想要射出来就回答我的问题。”Z看着W此刻媚眼如丝，浑身都是他留下的印子的样子，心里全是满足。

“好……”W太想射了，只要让他射出来怎么都行。

“这几年……你有没有想我？”Z问完后就有点紧张的看着W。可是W听到这个问题，突然就有点爆炸了。

“你大爷的Z。你居然问我这种问题？？我天天给你发微信，你说我想不想你？呵，当然了，我知道反正你不想我，因为你从来没有回过我任何消息！！甚至你连离开都没有告诉过我！！”W挣扎起来，任由绳子镣铐磨红了他的手腕脚腕。

“对不起，崽崽，对不起。我不是故意的。”Z控住了W挣扎的手脚，连连低声道歉。W和以前一样好哄，他的燥怒一下子就被Z安抚住了。

Z没等W说话，低头又舔上了W的硬挺，这次他没有在做坏事，W成功的泄了Z一身。

Z望着现在释放后瞪着他的的W，把头埋进W的颈窝，声音闷闷的说起话来。

“我那天眼睁睁看着车从你身边开过，我想喊你，可是不行。”  
“我不知道你给我发消息，因为那个号早就被注销了。我也不敢联系你，因为我不知道他们会对你做什么。”  
“所以这几年我拼命的工作，终于在半个月前掌控了家族的全部。”  
“W，你不知道我想你想的快疯了。这几年只是回想着你和我做爱的样子，我就能自慰射出来。”  
“我很努力想要回到你身边。但你刚刚躲避我的样子我真的没法接受。对不起，我的崽崽，真的对不起。”

W沉默了，他知道了这几年他想知道的一切，也和他设想过得很多可能有些许重合。但他就是不知道说些什么。他只能闭上眼睛，感受着拂过脖颈的灼热的呼吸，感受着伏在自己身上的那个人结实的身体在微微颤抖。他在害怕吗？这个念头一起，突然W就觉得好像这几年的痛苦日子也没什么大不了的了。

“Z哥，你不知道我这几年总是梦到和你做爱，每次起来都要洗裤子。”  
“你说你回来了，所以以后应该不会再这样了吧？”  
“Z哥，你说过带我去看极光看雪山，和我一起去滑雪。你说过好多好多，以后你不会再食言了对吧。”  
“Z哥…我想要你…我们做吧，好吗？”

W说了很多，他的刚话落，Z就捧着他的脸吻了上去。

Z的舌头灵活的缠上了W的香软小舌，他贪婪地夺取着W的呼吸，探索着他口腔里的每一个角落。

“嗯……呼……”两人的唇舌分开，一道银丝连在两人唇畔之间。W此刻红唇微肿不断地在喘息着，诱惑至极。他小巧的鼻尖上因动情渗出了晶莹的小汗珠，小嘴微张着露出了柔嫩的舌尖，微眯的眼眸里满是妩媚的欲望。

Z看着此刻W的样子，恨不得把W整个揉进他的身体。W缓了缓又凑上去亲啄了一下Z的唇，语带撒娇的说着：“Z哥…帮我解开吧…我想抱着你～”

Z如W所愿放开了他。被松开后，W的双手就覆住了Z从刚才起就愈发涨的吓人的巨大。

“你说你只是想我就可以射出来，那现在呢？”W一把把Z推倒在床，就像刚刚Z对他做的那样，小嘴硬生生把巨物吞了进去，直达喉管。W一下子被撑的有点想吐，可他忍住了。小手握住巨物根部，唇舌一上一下的吞食着舔舐着。

“嗯！”Z闷哼，半撑着看着正埋头苦干的W，视线从他的后脑勺一路往下到凹陷下去的腰窝，再到翘起的粉嫩小臀。

一双手啪的拍在了W的屁股上。W不知是惊的还是羞得一下子松了口抬头，唇上都是巨物分泌出的爱液。  
Z看着呆住的W，立马反客为主，一把捞过W压下说道：“到我了。”然后Z就扶着他的灼热在W的小穴口蹭着。小穴被不断地撩拨，一阵阵的开始收缩，像是想要直接吞下这根巨大。

“小朋友不要急啊，还没扩张呢。不然吞下去你会受不了的。”Z从W又硬起来的龟头上取了些爱液涂满手指，在小穴粉色的褶皱上绕着圈，然后慢慢的探了进去。下身被突然闯入，小穴内部自动收缩，温暖的肠壁包围着Z的手指，似乎想要的更多。W情难自控的发出了呻吟，弓起了身体，用双手抱住了Z的脖子：“嗯…哈…不够Z哥…不够…我还要…你给我……”

Z手指在肠壁上顶来顶去，又一深一浅的出入小穴带出了一片爱液。没有慢慢放第二根手指，Z直接三根手指顶了进去，一瞬间小穴咬合的更加紧致。“啊…啊哈……呼……啊～”Z一只手不断的进出小穴，一只手在W白皙光滑的腿根处游走，就像是在虔诚的弹奏曲子。“哈…哈…我不行了Z哥……呜我又要泄了……”Z拿出进出小穴的手指在W的龟头上摩擦了两下，用手接住了白色浊液，然后三根手指再次没入。

已经泄完两次的W此刻敏感的不行，小穴吃的更紧，小穴口白色的浊液混着肠道分泌的液体，伴随着手指进出四处奔溅。W身子一软就要倒了下去，Z一把环住了W的腰然后把他轻轻放平，然后将那两条如白藕的腿分开。腰一挺，没有给W反应的时间，一瞬间将整个灼热都没了进去。

“啊！疼！”W吃痛的喊出了声，Z的东西太大了，小穴像是被撕裂的感觉，太久没有性生活的他真的撑不住。

“狗崽崽，扩张了这么久了你还是好紧啊！”Z额头青筋暴起，这种紧实的感觉让他差点就想缴枪投降了。于是他让W又适应了自己一段时间，然后才开始动了起来。

一次次的长驱直入，然后挺到最深处，那无与伦比的紧致让Z苏爽到了极致，而W也被Z的冲撞整个人被带着上下起伏，口中溢出一阵又一阵细碎的呻吟。

Z抬起W的一条腿压在胸前，整个臀部的情况都看进了眼，阴囊啪啪啪的拍在臀缝上，白嫩的屁股已经被拍的一片通红，小穴也愈发的肿胀，溢出的水渍流湿了身下的床单。

“Z…Z哥…嗯哈…你知道吗我…我今天睡着前…问…问我自己…哈嗯…”一句话被Z的攻城略地打碎成了好几段……W脑子已经愈发转不动了，但他真的很想告诉Z他的心里话。

再一次顶在了最深处，Z停了下来，咬了咬W的唇，用鼻尖蹭了蹭W的脸颊，声音满是宠溺：“想说什么？”

“我问我自己，如果当初没有带你回家，我会怎么样。”  
“我想，也许我会非常的寂寞，但我可能前进的更远，然后到了年纪像个普通的人一样去结婚生子或者就这么一个人度过一生。”  
“而我的人生没有Z这个人。”  
“然后我就哭了，因为我发现我根本不想寂寞，也不想前进，更不想结婚生子或者一个人过完一辈子。”  
“我…只想要你…想要你疼我，爱我；想和你尝试所有的姿势；想让你带我去做我们想做的任何事。”  
“Z哥，我真的真的离不开你了，所以你千万不要再把我丢下了。好不好？”W说完，对着Z灿烂的笑了，笑着笑着眼泪就出来了。

Z没有说话，他选择用更激烈的冲撞，变换更肆意的姿势来表达着自己此刻已经溢出胸腔的爱意。然后他将滚烫的精液充满了W的后穴，宣誓主权般的带着W一起共赴了云端。

两个人身上各种黏腻不适，却仍旧没能让赤裸相拥的他们分开。Z理了理W汗湿的头发，又吻了吻他的额头，终于在W快要睡过去的时候给出了回答。

“狗崽崽，就算你想走也没有机会了。”  
“你的余生只能待在我身边。”  
“我会爱你，即使死亡也不能终止。”

Z顿了顿：“所以狗崽崽，我们再做一次好不好？”

苏醒的灼热又一次顶在了W的小腹上，W一下子没了睡意睁大了眼。所有的话都被吞进了Z的口中，只剩一室的旖旎风光。

————END————

云霄飞车不知道够不够，但是火车肯定是了。  
另外金主不是zg，yb被开除纯属意外。

有机会会再写。  
这篇算是补偿我另一个坑停了好几天的道歉。  
大家看看就好。不用过于yy联想。


End file.
